¡Soy humano, no resisto tentaciones!
by DrunkSinger
Summary: Edward POV. Trata de las dificultades y pequeñas peleas que una pareja regular enfrenta y sobre las tentaciones que tiene Edward, el debe aprender a contenerse. Muchas gracias a todos/as por leer! Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fan fiction trata de Edward y los problemas que tiene en su vida normal, al igual que otros chicos. Bella logra enredarse en su historia y se convierte en parte de ella aunque al principio el no lo quiera. Edward tiene problemas para aceptar una relación porque se siente tentado por las mujeres que el atrae sin intención alguna.**

**Capítulo uno: Introducción a mi historia.**

Estaba sentado en mi escuela en Forks como cualquier día normal, comiendo una manzana en mi recreo, ya que soy vegetariano. Mi hermana Alice y yo discutíamos las probabilidades de salir a acampar con nuestros padres la próxima semana ya que habían anunciado un buen tiempo. Mi otro hermano, Emmet, estaba hablando con su novia, Rosalie Hale y su hermano, Jasper Hale que resulta ser el novio de Alice.

- ¿A dónde crees que debemos ir? Ya fuimos a los bosques de Forks, sería mejor salir de aquí algún día.

- Podríamos acampar cerca en otro bosque tal vez. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Tacoma? No está muy lejos de Seattle… Tal vez nos dejen ir. En Tacoma hay deportes acuáticos y podemos escalar también, sería una gran opción, algo distinto.

- Me gusta, hay que convencer a Esme, tendrá miedo a todo eso… Pero nos dejarán si les pedimos. Estoy seguro, Alice.

- Si, yo también. Jasper y Rose pueden venir también.

- Si, claro.

- ¿Algún día aparecerás con alguna chica?

- No por ahora, pero tu sueles intuir todo asique te darás cuenta si estoy enamorado. La última vez que me gusto esa chica Angela me descubriste, pero ella estaba enamorada de Eric y me dejó.

- Si, pero bueno ella te había advertido que era solo por diversión y tu te enamoraste.

- Si, pero no era un gran amor, era uno más en mi vida. Bueno no porque haya tenido muchos.

- No, no realmente… No has tenido muchos. Creo que tu tiempo llegará pronto.

- Bueno esta charla se puso aburrida… Hey Jasper vamos a jugar al beisbol mañana tu y Rose vienen ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cuándo hemos faltado? Les ganaremos, como la última vez.

- Oh no lo creo, lo siento Rose pero te ganaré… Sabes cuanto te quiero pero Emmet Cullen tiene que ganar sus juegos.

- Tampoco pierde Edward Cullen, ganaremos ¿Juegan con Alice o Carlisle?

- Esta vez pido a Alice, con ella ganaremos.

- Claro que ganaremos Jaz. Yo también soy una Cullen asique no puedo perder.

- Terminó el recreo, que lástima. Bueno no tengo deporte hoy asique me voy temprano, los veo mañana. Alice ve con Emmet, Jaz y Rose.

Todos me saludaron, me levanté y dejé la cafetería. Salí al estacionamiento y caminé hacia mi hermoso volvo, al lado había un auto rojo que era de Rosalie, era un deportivo bonito pero mi auto era más rápido, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía subí, tomé el volante con una mano mientras que con mi otra mano lo encendía y arranqué a toda velocidad hacia mi casa. A los cinco minutos recordé que mi padre estaba en la comisaría hablando con el comisario Swan, buen hombre, asique pase a saludar.

- Hola padre. Hoy salí temprano y decidí pasar por aquí. Oh Hola señor Swan.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola hijo, está bien, gracias por pasar pero hoy estoy ocupado estoy revisando unos papeles de nuestra casa… Ya sabes que las mudanzas siempre son problemáticas. Vine a traer todo lo que el comisario me pidió.

- Si, lo siento es que mañana no puedo, llega mi hija Bella y quiero estar con ella.

- Comprendo, no se preocupe.

- Bueno padre, si necesitas algo…

- No, pero gracias Edward aunque puedes ir a casa a ayudar a tu madre. Adiós

- Bueno inmediatamente iré, adiós señor Swan, adiós padre.

- Adiós chico.

Salí de la comisaría entre en mi hermoso plateado volvo y arranque a poca velocidad pero luego aumente y aumente hasta que llegué a mi casa. Bajé del vehículo y ahí estaba mi casa en el bosque. Realmente hermosa, no era la primera vez que vivía ahí, nos habíamos mudado antes con mis padres cuando nació Alice y luego Emmet.

- ¡Madre! Llegué a casa ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cocina ¿Me ayudas cariño?

- Aquí estoy mamá.

Pasaron horas y mis hermanos llegaron, la cocina estaba ordenada y también el comedor, cada una de las habitaciones y el living, la casa estaba lista después de meses de la mudanza todo estaba terminado. Se hizo tarde asique cenamos algo rápido y fui a dormir, pero antes de acostarme mi padre me llamó para hablar, me dijo que si podría ayudarlo el día siguiente a sacar algunas cosas del garaje (cochera) y claro que acepté ayudarlo.

Finalmente subí a mi habitación, prendí mi mp3 y lo programé para que se apagara en media hora pero en menos de cinco minutos me quedé profundamente dormido.

**Lo siento pero los capítulos no son muy largos, igual este ya es muy corto, ya subiré el proximo, espero sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Demasiado observado

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente, desayuné con mis hermanos y salimos hacia la escuela.

- ¿Es necesario que siempre los lleve?

- Si Edward. No entiendo que te molesta.

- Nada, solo preguntaba encantadora hermana- Le sonreí y vi que tenía una mirada asesina, seguramente había discutido con Jasper.

- Bueno estamos a unas pocas cuadras Edward, hoy salgo temprano con Rose porque no tenemos deporte, vuelvo con ella asique Jasper vuelve contigo.

- Perfecto, tendré que soportar a este animal y a tu novio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ahora qué hice que me meten a mí?

- Sólo decía que eres un animal Emmet- Los tres reímos, a Emmet no le molestaba que le digamos animal, el parecía un oso gigante.

- Pero soy el animal más lindo e inteligente.

- Si, pero porque eres mi hermanito nada mas- dijo Alice, su humor estaba mejorando.

- Bueno bajen de mi hermoso auto que llegamos, allí están Rose y Jasper.

Como siempre cada pareja se saludaba debidamente y yo no quería mirar asique solo me apoyaba en mi auto para esperar a entrar. Pasaron unos minutos y tuve que entrar. Caminé hacia la puerta y pasaron primero Emmet y Rose y luego Alice y Jasper y yo último y solo nuevamente. En mi escuela muchas chicas gustaban de mi, pero ninguna de ellas me gustaba y eso me causó gracia asique sonreí y segui caminando.

- Esta es nuestra mesa, vamos.

- Si, oye Ed, esa chica te está mirando.

- Es que soy tan perfecto- Me reí unos segundos y me volteé para verla, era nueva. Me miraba y tenía la boca abierta enseguida me desagrado la manera en la que me miraba asique mi sonrisa desapareció.- No se por qué me mira asi, parece loca.

- Si, parece. Pero es bonita, lastima que no vista a la moda ¿No Rose? Algunos vestidos míos le quedarían fantásticos.

- Si, sin duda necesita una guía. Pero no me agrada Alice, esta vez no cuentes conmigo, parece loca realmente.

- No pensaba hacerle un cambio de look… Por ahora.

- Bueno me voy a mi clase de Biología, por si no escucharon ha tocado el timbre.- Caminé hasta el salón, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, nuevamente solo. Los alumnos fueron llegando y por último apareció esa chica que me miraba.

- Clase, ella es Isabella y es nueva, siéntate con el querida.

- Si, profesor.

De pronto sentí un olor horrible, era ella, apestaba a humedad… Claro estaba mojada por la lluvia. Notó mi disgusto pero no me importó, tampoco le hablé pero ella no dejaba de observarme. La hora pasó lentamente hasta que salí del aula y me fui a mi auto y decidí irme a casa porque no me sentía nada bien.

- Hola madre, no me siento bien… Por eso regresé.

- Está bien, ve a acostarte, llamaré a tu padre para que te revise, está en el living leyendo el diario.

- Si, gracias, eres la mejor.- Le besé la mejilla y fui a mi cuarto, me acosté y esperé a que mi padre subiera, cuando ya me había revisado me dijo que era varicela y debería estar dos semanas en cama y me dijo que el llamaría a la escuela para avisar.

Las horas no pasaban, los minutos duraban una eternidad, estaba realmente aburrido asique tomé un libro, prendí mi mp3 y leí mientras escuchaba música relajante. No se cuando pero me quedé completamente dormido y al despertar mi hermana estaba sentada a mi lado.

- ¡Hola, Ed! ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, un poco, irás a buscar a Emmet y a Jaz en mi lugar ¿No?

- Si, claro, no te preocupes, tu descansa.

- Gracias Alice, a veces eres un demonio pero eres la mejor hermana.

- Para eso estoy, para hacerte la vida imposible. Solo bromeaba, bueno debo hacer tarea de química y matemática asique pasaré luego.

- Está bien, gracias de todos modos y dile a mamá si puede traerme un jugo de frutilla.

- Claro.

- Gracias pequeño demonio.

- De nada gran demonio, ah y Rose dice que te mejores, que no puede venir porque no ha tenido varicela y lo siente mucho.

- Dile que no importa, gracias e igualmente.

- Ah olvidé decirte que la chica nueva, Isabella ha preguntado por ti.

- Si… Es rara, no me agrada.

- A mi tampoco, pero le hablé un poco y no es tan rara, ahora me persigue por todo el colegio porque cree que soy su nueva mejor amiga… No me molesta mucho.

- Te lo digo, si que es rara.

- Bueno me voy Ed.

- Ve tranquila hermana.

Asique Isabella pregunta por mi, pensé que su nombre era Bella, se ve que no… Es rara, me miró como si quisiera comerme o algo así y ahora Alice me dice que pregunta por mi, cuando regrese al colegio veré si es rara o no… ¿Cómo lucía? Ah, si, tenía cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, no es muy alta, delgada, aspecto raro. No es fea pero… No se qué es lo que no me cierra de ella, de todas formas es bonita asique tal vez es mi imaginación y no es tan rara, pero tenía un gran olor a humedad por la lluvia pobre chica, lamento tanto haber reaccionado así, no fue para nada cortés. De repente me quedé dormido y a la mañana siguiente desperté y fui al baño, al verme al espejo quedé asombrado estaba lleno de puntos rojos por todo mi cuerpo, claro era la varicela.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido, aunque me aburrí, debo decirlo. Al volver a la escuela tuve que ver a la chica rara y decidí saludarla y comenzó a interrogarme, preguntó por qué había faltado, si tenía novia, qué había hecho esos días y confirmé que si está loca pero creo que por mi. Ella está completamente obsesionada conmigo, Alice me lo conto aunque Alice dice que es una chica normal y se la pasa genial ahora que la conoce, pero a mi solo me da miedo y más miedo, es decir, es tan rara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Siento que me persiguen.

Desperté temprano esa mañana, como siempre para llegar al colegio puntual, desayuné con mis hermanos y los tres fuimos en mi auto, al llegar lo estacioné y vi los autobuses para la gran excursión que teníamos.

Subí a uno de los vehículos y me senté con Mike Newton porque no había otro lugar y el me habló, lamentablemente.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás últimamente? Supe que estás enfermo.

- Ya estoy bien, gracias ¿Tu?

- Igual, estuve saliendo con la chica nueva, Bella. Es muy linda y apasionada… Ya sabes.

- Ah ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

- Claro que no, ella no quiere… Antes de comenzar esta relación dejó claro que no somos nada, hasta sale con Eric y Tyler, mis amigos.

- Oh, eso es feo.- Asique Bella no solamente era rara, si no que también era una cualquiera ¿Qué quería conmigo entonces?

- Si, amigo… Pero bueno, ni pienso pedirle que vaya al baile conmigo iré con Jessica, es una buena amiga… Es muy linda y creo que le gusto.

- Que bien… Suerte con eso.

- Gracias… ¿Y tu con alguna chica?

- No por el momento… Aunque una chica me persigue, creo. Es medio rara.

- ¿Quién?

- No se su nombre- tuve que mentirle… No tenía por qué contarle la verdad, no es mi amigo.

- Ah… Está bien, bueno llegamos, bajaré, nos vemos luego.

- Si… Hey Alice, espérame…

- Apúrate Ed, queremos ver esto rápido.

- Si, entremos… Oh, allá está tu amiga mirándome y aquí viene….

- Hola Alice, Jaz, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward. ¿Cómo estás Edward?

- Bien… Recién estuve hablando con Mike Newton.-Noté que se puso toda roja, ella se sentía avergonzada, claro.

- Ah… Si, el me persigue por el colegio al igual que Eric y Tyler, son tan raros.

- Si… Claro son tan raros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices así?

- Estoy hablando normal, Bella. Tu si que eres rara.

- ¿Te molesta que hable con ellos?

- No, para nada. Ve con Alice, ella es tu amiga.- No quise decirlo pero de todos modos salió de mi boca y ella casi se puso a llorar y se fue con Alice y yo subí al autobús otra vez. Escuché mi mp3 hasta que llegaran todos y cerré los ojos para descansar. Alguien me saco la música.

- ¿Por qué tratas mal a Bella? No te hizo nada.

- Me sigue todo el tiempo y me molesta, me pregunta todo, se mete en mi vida…

- La tratas mal siempre, pobre chica, no es rara, no te persigue y no te molesta. ¿No te das cuenta de qué te pasa?

- Si, estoy enojado porque vive mirándome raramente y se que le gusto pero a mi no me gusta y que deje de molestarme. Dile que no gusto de ella.

- No se lo diré y no gusta de ti, solo dijo que eres muy inteligente y le caes bien. Me dijo que no sabe por qué todas las chicas dicen que eres lindo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Edward. Eres un idiota, solo quiere tener amigos.

- Oh, le pediré perdón… Asique no gusta de mi, que alivio. ¿Y por qué actúa tan rara conmigo?

- La intimidas, me lo dijo.

- Ah…- Bueno, un problema menos, no gusta de mi, no es rara, claro una chica tan linda como ella no podía estar loca… Es muy inteligente también, pero definitivamente muy linda - Creo que si me gusta, es raro. Me di cuenta que soy yo el raro… Y que si me gusta, tengo que conquistarla - Le pediré perdón.

Bajé del autobús y ella justo estaba subiendo.

- Hey, Isabella… Lo siento, no quise ser tan rudo, si eres mi amiga.

- Solo dime Bella y acepto tus disculpas.

- Está bien, Bella ¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo? Como amigos.

- Si, claro ¿A Port Angeles?

- O Seattle… Como tu quieras.

- Seattle es muy lejos. Mejor Port Angeles.

- Bueno… A las 4 paso por ti ¿Está bien?

- Si. Vayamos al cine o solo por ahí.

- Ok, pero yo invito, me educaron como a un caballero aunque hasta ahora no lo halla demostrado.

- Está bien Edward, no importa… Es pasado, es una nueva era para nosotros.

- Para nosotros… - Si que le gustaba y ella estaba mintiendo.

- Como amigos, Edward. Es una nueva etapa.

- Sabes, a veces parece que no solo quieres amistad, pero si tu lo dices te creo, yo también quiero solo eso, no quiero tener ninguna novia o algo así por el momento, creo que debo disfrutar más ser soltero y lo haré desde ahora.

- Oh… que bien – La dejé muerta, ahora si la descubrí, quiere pretender ser solo mi amiga y que me enamore de ella, pero ahora no gracias a que la descubrí. – Tienes razón yo también soy soltera, debo disfrutar. Tengo una idea Edward ¿Te gusta alguna chica del colegio?

- No, no realmente. Creo que esa chica Rachel es linda, está en biología con nosotros.

- Ah, si, se quién es, bueno invítala a salir mañana con nosotros y yo llevaré a alguien también ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Si, excelente idea bella! Hace mucho que no salgo con una chica, pero no estoy nervioso por eso- Ella quiere darme celos con su acompañante, perfecto la descubrí.

- Bueno, ahora subamos al autobús ¿Con quién te sientas?

- Con Mike Newton… Hablando de eso, me contó que salías con el ¿Es verdad?

- Si… No quiero ni recordarlo, el es tan agobiante.

- ¿Y también con Tyler y Eric?

- No, con ellos como amiga pero me di cuenta que querían algo más y dejé de salir con ellos. Ahora los evito, lamento hacerlo pero bueno, tampoco son muy inteligentes y amables conmigo asique no importa.

- Ah… Claro, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Tu saliste con Angela?

- Si…

- Es una de mis mejores amigas, me dijo que estabas loco por ella pero en ese momento ella estaba enamorada de Eric… Y ahora están juntos.

- Si, lo supe, pero ya no me importa, nunca me importó mucho… Me molestó que no me diga que estaba enamorada de otro, yo estaba tratando de que sea mi novia y luego me dice eso.

- Claro, bueno… Lamento cortar esta conversación pero voy sentarme con Angela y los chicos al fondo, nos vemos luego Ed.

- Si, nos vemos.

Bella Swan, te descubrí. Eres una mentirosa y ni siquiera sabes mentir bien… Ya veremos que hago contigo, si hubieses sido sincera tal vez todo sería distinto, pero como has decidido mentir, ya verás.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Haciendo planes.

Eran las cuatro menos cuarto y salí a buscar a Bella, Angela no podía ir y me dijo Bella que iría sola asique solo seríamos nosotros dos… Iríamos al cine y luego a cenar. Todo estaba listo como lo habíamos arreglado en la escuela, asique ya estaba en su puerta y bajé del auto y toqué timbre, alguien abrió la puerta.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola ¿Estás lista?

- Si, vamos. Asique ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- No se ¿Qué quieres ver?

- Me muero por ver una película nueva, la de Sherlock Holmes.

- Ah, si, dicen que es muy buena, veamos esa. Escuché de otra que dicen que es buena pero en mi opinión parece mala, se llama Avatar.

- Ah, si. Escuché de esa película, no me gustó mucho lo que pasaron en la tele… Fue aburrido, no como una novela de Shakespeare, como Romeo y Julieta o Hamlet.

- Exactamente… No hay nada como Shakespeare. También me gusta Agatha Christie.

- Si, sus historias son buenas… Pero me quedo con Romeo y Julieta, el mejor clásico.

- Si, es verdad, es el mejor clásico.

- Bueno, hablamos tanto que ni nos dimos cuenta que llegamos.

- Tienes razón, aquí está el cine bueno, tu puedes bajar ahora y yo voy a estacionar.

- Bueno bajo y compro los boletos.

- No, yo los voy a comprar… Yo invito.

- Como todo caballero. Te han criado bien sin duda.

- Bueno ve y espérame.

- Si

Bajó del auto y crusó la avenida hasta la puerta del cine y se quedó ahí, yo avancé un poco y doblé. Seguí hasta la cuadra siguiente y estacioné. Volví caminando, se estaba poniendo oscuro y hacía un poco de frio, sinceramente, asique caminé más rápido y cuando llegué no la vi, asique entré pero tampoco estaba allí, entonces empecé a pensar dónde podía estar, pregunté si la vieron y me dijeron que no. Había desaparecido… salí del cine y me quedé en la puerta pensando un momento y la vi caminando de regreso, estaba llorando.

- Bella ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Había una librería y quise ir a buscar un libro que se llama el hobbit y cuando estaba volviendo unos hombres comensaron a seguirme y ellos me encerraron y… Y…

- ¿Te hicieron daño?

- No… le pegué a uno de ellos y salí corriendo. Pero sentí que no podía respirar…

- Tranquila, todo está bien, tenemos que informar a la policía de esto.

- ¡No! Charly no me dejará salir jamás si se entera de esto… No lo hagas Edward, por favor.

- Está bien, no diré nada, vamos a ver la película.

- Gracias… -No hablamos más hasta que comenzó la película.- ¿Me pasas los dulces?

- Si, aquí tienes. ¿Quieres palomitas?

- No, gracias.

- Más para mi entonces. – Dejamos de hablar porque empezó la película y en la mitad ella me abrazó porque vio una parte que le daba miedo, pero seguramente era una estrategia para acercarse a mi, asique solo la miré y me reí… Ella me vio y se rió también y se acercó más a mí. Sus labios estaban cerca de los míos y estábamos a punto de besarnos y cuando se acercó más yo corrí mi cara hacia atrás. - ¿Amigos?

- Si, lo siento, lo olvidé.

- Entonces no quieres ser solo mi amiga ¿Verdad?

- No, no quiero solo eso. Me descubriste, soy muy torpe y no puedo mentir ¿Y qué? ¿Está mal que me gustes? ¿Crees que es muy gracioso, que soy rara?- No la dejé hablar más y la besé, solo quería que confesara la verdad, ella tenía todos sus planes y yo los sabía.

- Siempre lo supe, estaba esperando que confieses.

- ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Crees que me puedes rechazar y luego tenerme?

- No, pero tu me estabas mintiendo y quería saber la verdad, bueno en realidad, escuchar la verdad salir de tus labios, y como ya lo dijiste ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- No eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no conmigo.- Tuve que besarla otra vez para que se calle y funcionó, me quise despegar de ella pero no me dejó y luego me soltó. – Bueno, eres libre. Veamos la película.

- Si, señorita.- La película estuvo muy entretenida pero finalmente terminó y fuimos a cenar a un lugar pequeño.

- Deme una mesa que esté un poco más lejos, por favor.

- ¿Para qué Ed?

- Esta gente me molesta, nos miran raro.

- Si, pero puedes ignorarlos, no quiero que gastes mucho dinero.

- Bella, no te preocupes, quédate tranquila ¿Si?

- Si, está bien, vamos a la mesa que nos dio.

- Bueno, aquí está el menú Bella ¿Qué quieres?

- Mmm, no se. Ah, pasta, ravioles definitivamente.

- Está bien ¿Y para beber?

- Una soda estaría bien.

- Bueno, yo quiero una ensalada y agua. Ahora mismo le digo a la señora.-Hice una seña para que la chica que atendía se acerque y le dije mi orden y se me insinuó y yo me reí un poco y le guiñé el ojo, lamentablemente Bella me vio y se quiso ir pero la frené.- No, no te vayas Bella. Perdón, era solo un chiste, es muy difícil estar contigo.

- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- No lo haré.

- Okay, te creo…

La noche pasó rápido y no hubo ningún otro beso, se estaba haciendo tarde asique la lleve a su casa en mi auto.

- Bueno, llegamos a tu casa… -Bajé y abrí su puerta para que baje.

- Gracias por la cena y por la película, la pasé genial Edward.

- Si, yo también… Bueno, debo irme a casa, ya es tarde y se preguntarán por qué tardo tanto…

- Está bien, adiós. Te veo mañana Edward.

- Si, adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Cuestión de lealtad.

Llegué a casa y Alice me preguntó que sucedió y no le conté nada, Bella lo haría seguramente… Asique subí a mi habitación y aun ella me perseguía preguntándome de todo pero yo no contestaba nada, hasta que hable.

- Alice, no voy a decirte nada. Habla con tu amiga y ella si quiere te dirá todo…

- Bueno, eres malo Edward, tendré que llamarla.

- Es muy tarde tendrás que esperar a mañana.

- Demonios… Te odio hermano.

- Yo también te quiero Alice, ve a dormir ¡Adiós! – Cerré mi puerta y luego comensé a cambiarme para dormir y decidí hacer un llamado.

- Hola, soy el chico del restaurant.

- Ah, hola ¿Cómo estás guapo?

- ¿Bien y tu?

- Bien ¿Tú no tenías novia?

- Ella no es mi novia… Asique quieres salir un día.

- Si, claro, cuando quieras, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, te llamaré mañana y arreglamos ¿Si?

- Okay, adiós.- Colgué, tuve que llamarla, era bonita y Bella no era mi novia asique tenía que aprovechar un poco… Aunque me sentía mal por haber hecho eso, pero bueno ¡Fue una pequeña tentación, no pude resistirme! No voy a salir con ella… No está bien ahora que lo pienso, pero aun así me veo tentado, espero no arruinarlo y decir que si…

Al instante me quedé dormido y al otro día desperté y tuve que hacer la rutina de siempre: desayunar, arreglarme y llevar a mis hermanos a la escuela conmigo. Esa mañana vi a Bella esperándome en la puerta.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿Tu?

- Bien…

- Hey Ed, dame tu celular, voy a anotarte el mío, me di cuenta que nunca te lo di y tampoco lo pediste.

- Okay, toma y dame tu celular y anotaré mi número.

- Tomá.-Todo lo que se escuchaba en esos momentos era el sonido de teclas marcando y al final vi en su celular un contacto que decía Jake y al lado un corazón… ¿Quién era el?

- Edward…¿Quién es la mesera?

- Nadie ¿Por qué?

- Entonces ¿Por qué la tienes en tus contactos, es la mujer de ayer?

- Si, lo siento, me dio su número y lo dejé… Lo borraré si quieres.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?-No contesté- Edward… ¿Has hablado con ella?

-…Si bella. Lo siento, pero tu no puedes decirme nada… ¿Quién es Jake?

- ¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!!

- ¿Debería creerte?

- Si, porque es la verdad y yo no miento como tu, toma tu celular y dame el mío.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien! – Se alejó caminando muy enojada y vi que empezó a gritarle a Alice y ella no entendía nada.

Qué mas da, Bella no es nadie, es bonita y me gusta pero ni que estuviera enamorado de ella, ni que me importa. ¡Dios! Que estúpida e infantil es, no es mi novia, puedo hablar con quien yo quiera. ¿Acaso está mal? Todavía no he hecho nada malo… Mujeres ¡AH! Pero tengo que hablar con Bella aunque no quiera…

- Bella ¿Podemos Hablar?

- No, déjame en paz.

- No me iré hasta que hablemos.

- Habla rápido porque tienes un minuto.

- Siento haber hablado con esa extraña pero soy humano y no resisto tentaciones, mejor dicho soy hombre y no resisto tentaciones de mujeres, mira, me gustas ¿Okay?

- Está bien, pero es la última vez… Tu también me gustas y mucho.

- Bueno, esto se puso incómodo, tengo clases de Lengua, luego nos vemos…

- Si Ed, adiós.

Chicas, gracias por los review, especialmente a Rita y a Lexi que siguen leyendo mi fanfic siempre, espero más reviews con opiniones y que creen que debería pasar, como se habrán dado cuenta me gusta mucho jugar con la historia y poner hechos que puso la misma escritora pero un poco más graciosos, tengo planeado algo para los capítulos que vienen, aunque ya escribí hasta el siete, los publico de a poco así leen bien todo. Espero que le guste este capítulo aunque es breve.

Gracias nuevamente. Si pueden difundan sobre mi fanfic, me gustaría que lo lea más gente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Asumiendo responsabilidades.

En la vida todo se trata de crecer, pero no solo físicamente si no emocionalmente. Creo que hoy he crecido un poco al pedir perdón y reconocer un error que sin duda he cometido, he crecido un poco. Estoy orgulloso de eso, porque no es fácil reconocer un error y disculparse, al menos no para mí porque soy muy orgulloso… Pero bueno, esto también me demuestra que Bella si me importa y si la quiero, es tan raro lo que nos pasa, nunca me pasó y creo que a ella tampoco.

De repente Alice me habla y me devuelve a la realidad.

- ¡Edward! No me estás escuchando.

- No, perdón, pensaba en algo.

- Más bien en alguien, ya se todo Ed, Bella me ha contado todo… Estoy feliz por ti, sabía que este año encontrarías tu mitad. Jaz también lo creía.

- Genial, todos sabían menos el que está implicado en el asunto, o sea yo.

- Bueno, mejoremos ese humor ¿Qué harás esta noche?

- Leeré algo como siempre.

- Piénsalo otra vez.

- … ¿Voy a salir con Bella?

- ¡Exacto hermano! Ella te espera a las 8 hoy, le dije que la pasabas a buscar, van a ir a cenar a Port Ángeles, hoy es viernes y tienes más tiempo.

- ¡Genial Alice, eres la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener! Te quiero tanto hermanita.

- Yo también Ed, por eso lo hago. Además también la quiero a ella y creo que lucen perfectos juntos, como Emmet y Rose y Como Jaz y yo.

- Bueno, no se si hemos llegado a eso, no quiero ir rápido Alice, me gusta pero no se si es lo que quiero o ella quiere. Me gusta pero tengo mis dudas y debe convencerme todavía.

- Bueno como tu digas, de todas formas terminarán juntos y lo se.

- Bueno, adiós Alice, ya puedes irte y gracias otra vez.

- De nada, que no te de vergüenza. Adiós.

Ahora puedo irme a mi cuarto tranquilo, descansar, pensar, pensar en Bella, pensar qué me pasa, qué quiero, qué quiere… Tantas incógnitas. No quiero tener novia, soy joven y quiero disfrutar un poco antes de estar en alguna relación seriamente. No creo que Bella entienda eso, debo preguntarle qué es lo que quiere conmigo, cuánto le gusto… Pero esa charla sería muy seria ¿No?

¿Qué hacer? ¿¡QUÉ!? Bueno no hay otra opción, debo hablarlo, decirle mis dudas… Es lo mejor, creo. Oh, se hace tarde, me tengo que bañar porque voy a llegar tarde ¿Qué me pongo? Ya se, jean clarito y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos que no sean muy formales, perfecto, me gusta… Le diré a Alice qué piensa antes de salir.

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me cambie y me puse colonia, bajé y le pregunté a Alice que opinaba y me dijo que estaba aprobado asique salí rápido eran las ocho menos cuarto, tenía el tiempo justo para ir a buscarla, no podía llegar tarde, yo siempre era puntual. Dejé de pensar, estaba en su puerta, bajé y toqué timbre.

- Hola.

- Hola…

- Soy Jacob Black, pasa.

- Yo Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

- ¿Eres amigo de Bella?

- Algo así ¿Dónde está ella?

- No lo se, dijo que ya regresaba ¿Por qué?

- Ah, bueno por si no lo has notado la estoy esperando.

- Si, lo noté ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- Ir a cenar. ¿Tú eres su amigo?

- Algo así. Okay, la voy a ir a buscar… Se está demorando y ya no quiero esperarla.

- ¿Esperarla para qué?

- ¿No te dijo? Voy con ustedes.

- No, no me dijo.

- Bueno, como sea, voy a buscarla.-Comenzó a subir y luego le gritó- ¿Bells estás lista?- ¿Le decía Bells? Que estúpido.

- ¡Ya voy Jake!- Pasaron unos minutos.

- Aquí estás Bells, finalmente…

- Bueno Edward, vamos. Adiós Jake, mañana te llamo.

- ¿No era que venías?

- Era una broma, no quisiera entrometerme.-Lo dijo con un tono sarcástico que hasta Bella notó.

- Ya basta Jake, vete. Mañana te llamo, ahora dame un abrazo y despídete de mí como el mejor amigo que eres.

- Está bien Bells pero solo porque tu me lo pides.- La abrazó por unos minutos y luego Bella lo soltó.-Adiós.

- Adiós Jacob Black.-Salió y nosotros salimos también.

- Iremos a cenar a otro lugar hoy ¿No?

- Si… No me tortures por mi error.

- No te torturaba.

En el camino no hablamos nada y tampoco cuando llegamos, solo hablamos cuando estábamos por empezar a cenar.

- Bella quiero hablar de algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

- Bueno, primero me gustas mucho Edward y ya te lo dije, segundo no solo me gustas, me agradas como persona y tercero tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué quieres tú?

- Bueno no lo se, también me gustas, pero creo que soy joven para una relación… No estoy seguro, pero si tú quieres, tendré que aceptarlo y no me molestaría hacerlo.

- ¿O sea que si quieres algo conmigo?

- … ¿Tu que piensas?

- Yo si quiero y tú si quieres.

- Bueno, Bella ¿Quisieras ser mi hermosa novia?

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero ser tu hermosa novia, quiero ser tu novia nada más. Está bien que me creas hermosa pero no soy eso…

- No dije que seas solo eso, eres inteligente, graciosa, divertida, rara. Me encantas bella ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

- Muchas, pero no son importantes. Ahora puedes besarme oficialmente como mi novio.

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora? Tengo hambre

- ¡Edward!

- Era una broma.-Reí y al verme reír tuvo que reír también.

Nos divertimos mucho esa noche y obviamente la besé muchas veces y cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos ya la extrañaba. Era raro como mis sentimientos cambiaron rápidamente, asumí una responsabilidad, ahora tengo novia… Edward Cullen, ya no eres libre asique disfruta.

**Chicas, gracias por leer nuevamente! Espero que les guste el capítulo, es un poquito más largo que los otros, creo que mejor para ustedes ¿No? Bueno las quiero, gracias por leer nuevamente y espero sus reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lean debajo de todo.**

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Estaba en biología, sentado estudiando como siempre pero no estaba solo, estaba con mi novia Bella, si, mi novia ¿Quién lo diría? De un día para el otro, ya pasó un mes, hasta intentó jugar al beisbol por mi y eso es mucho, ya que Bella es muy mala para los deportes, siempre se termina lastimando.

- Atención clase, tenemos una nueva estudiante. Se llama Victoria y viene de Alaska, trátenla correctamente. Siéntate en ese banco querida.- Era justo el banco de adelante, ella si que era bonita, era pelirroja, de estatura normal, ojos grises, tez blanca, era hermosa y su cuerpo perfecto.

- Hey, Edward ¿Qué miras?

- A la chica nueva, que raro que es de Alaska, es lejos. Pensaba eso.

- Si, claro.

- Clase, su atención otra vez, olvide anunciar al gemelo de Victoria, James, siéntate con ella.

Bella se quedó mirando al chico nuevo unos minutos y debo decir que me puse celoso pero no dije nada, porque yo había mirado a Victoria… No tenía derecho a nada.

- Hola, soy Victoria y el James, como dijo el profesor ¿Ustedes son?

- Ah, hola, yo soy Edward Cullen y ella es Bella Swan.

- Es agradable poder hablar con alguien, viajamos tanto con mi hermano. Mis padres se acaban de divorciar y mi madre decidió volver a Forks por un tiempo.

- ¿En serio? Lo lamento.

- No, está bien, con Vicky nos hemos acostumbrado a esto, es mejor para todos. Se acabaron las discusiones… Es mejor así.

- Si, entiendo, mis padres son divorciados también, mi madre vive en Jacksonville y yo vivo con mi padre aquí. Si quieren podemos salir un día, les podemos mostrar el lugar… Aunque no hay mucho en Forks, pero en Port Angeles hay más cosas divertidas para hacer.

- Si, eso estaría bien ¿No Vicky?

-Si, James. Eso estaría bien, muy lindo de tu parte Bella.

- No es nada. Avísenme cuando quieran y Ed y yo iremos.

- Si, sin duda iré con Bella. James, agenda tu número en mi celular.

- Claro, amigo. Nosotros no tenemos celular todavía pero planeamos comprarnos uno, asique te doy el número de mi casa. Tenemos correo electrónico, te los anotaré también.

- Okay, gracias James.-Suena el timbre- Bueno, nos vemos luego.

- Nos vemos chicos.

Salimos caminando Bella y yo, tomados de la mano como lo hacíamos últimamente, todos nos miraban siempre, éramos como la pareja estrella de la escuela. Fuimos hacia la mesa que siempre ocupamos con mis hermanos y almorzamos todos juntos. Bella y yo éramos felices, nada más importaba.

El día pasó rápido y fui a casa porque Bella trabajaba, abrí mi correo y agregué a James y a Victoria, me llevé una sorpresa al verla conectada, asique me puse a hablar con ella, me contó muchas cosas de su familia, de su abuela que estaba enferma y por eso estaban en Forks otra vez. Su vida no era muy feliz, no tenía mucho dinero y su hermano y ella trabajan para poder ayudar a su madre.

- Gracias por escucharme Edward, es bueno hablar con alguien tan bueno como tú a veces.

- Está bien, lo necesitabas y yo tengo oídos para escuchar, asique no te preocupes puedes hablarme cuando quieras, no me molesta.

- Me gusta como eres, un buen chico.

- Gracias, tu también eres una buena chica y lamento lo que te está sucediendo, cuando necesites mi ayuda me dices ¿Okey?

- Si, gracias. Eres tan bueno, tan lindo.

- Bueno Vicky… Gracias.

- ¿Eres tímido ahora? Lo siento ¿Puedes venir a mi casa a ayudarme a bajar unas cajas del auto? James se fue y no tengo quien me ayude, mi vecino tampoco está.

- Ahora voy, dime la dirección.- Ella me dio su dirección y yo fui tan rápido como pude, ella quería algo de mí y pude darme cuenta de eso enseguida pero ¿Qué sería? Debía averiguarlo, pero Bella no podía enterarse porque es muy celosa y se enojaría conmigo. En cinco minutos llegué a su casa y estaba en la puerta esperándome.

- Hola Ed, gracias por venir.

- Si, de nada. ¿Dónde están las cajas?

- Ahí, ten cuidado porque son muy pesadas.

- Si, no te preocupes, creo que puedo.- Descargué las cajas y me senté en el escalón a descansar unos segundos.

- Gracias, eres amable, has venido a ayudarme y no me conoces mucho.

- Así me educaron mis pa…- No me dejó terminar y me besó y yo me aparté enseguida- Yo tengo novia y es Bella y la quiero mucho, no voy a hacer esto.

- Lo siento, fue mi error, es que eres tan bueno conmigo, me gustas.

- Bueno, pero no me gustas, lo lamento, tengo novia y no puedo, la quiero y no la lastimaría. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

- Está bien, adiós. Lo siento.

Subí a mi auto y me fui a mi casa lo más rápido posible, al llegar fui directamente a mi habitación y me acosté a pensar pero estaba tan cansado que decidí relajarme con la música y no pensar más, todo había sido solo un error y no quería más de eso. Tres horas después desperté y eran las ocho, era la hora de la cena asique bajé y cené en silencio mientras todos hablaban y Alice notó que me pasaba algo asique luego de cenar me siguió a mi cuarto.

- Hey ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Alice.

- Vamos, te conozco Edward ¿Problemas con Bella?

- No, ningún problema con ella, es otra chica.

- ¿Qué? No puede ser.

- Espera, déjame explicarte. Es una chica nueva y estuve hablando por correo y me contó de su vida tan triste y luego me pidió que la ayude con unas cajas en su casa y fui y ella me besó y yo la frené y le dije que era un error porque tengo novia y estoy enamorado de ella.

- Está bien, dile a Bella lo que paso, es mejor… Se enterará de todas maneras si no le dices y no por mi culpa. Se quién es la nueva, estuvo en gimnasia hablando con los chicos… Muy poca clase, Bella dijo que ella era amable pero con lo que me dices ya no me cae bien. Definitivamente habla con Bella, va a entenderte seguro.

- Gracias Alice, siempre sabes ayudarme.

- Si, si. Para eso estoy. De nada. Adiós, me iré a dormir, estoy cansada.

- Adiós, yo también.

**Chicas! Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, díganme si leen o no, necesito saberlo porque, no es que me cuesta subir los capítulos pero me tengo que acordar y escribir siempre para ustedes, asique por favor me dicen si leen ¿Si? Igual aunque no lean todas, tengo dos amigas que siempre leen, gracias! Asique no voy a dejar de publicar, pero me gustaría saber que opinión tienen… Es de mucha ayuda para escribir, o díganme que es lo que les parece que está mal… Bueno de todos modos espero que disfruten leyendo! Besos a todas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lean debajo de todo al terminar, por favor.**

Capítulo 8: Grandes tentaciones.

- Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien, gracias ¿Y tu amor?  
- Bien, Bella… Tenemos que hablar de algo.  
- ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes Edward Cullen.  
- No, pero prométeme que no te pondrás triste y tampoco te enojarás.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Vas a dejarme?  
- ¡No! ¿Cómo podría dejarte? Lo que quiero decirte es que Victoria me besó…  
- ¿Qué? Estás en grandes problemas Edward.  
- Pero no fue mi culpa, yo la rechacé y ella insiste…  
- Edward, se que vas a dejarme por ella. No puedes resistir ¿Verdad? Tienes una chica muriendo por ti y enseguida ya piensas dejarme.  
- ¡No pienso dejarte Bella!  
- Eso dices ahora Edward. Vete, quiero estar sola.  
- ¡Como quieras! Si no puedes confiar en mi, por mi está bien, terminamos aquí.  
- Terminamos entonces.  
- Bien, adiós.  
- Adiós. -Me fui caminando lo más rápido que pude, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía y me fui a mi auto.  
Pasó una semana y Bella no me hablaba, se pasaba todo el día con James y me estaba volviendo loco de los celos y para colmo Victoria no me dejaba en paz, me seguía a todas partes, ya no podía aguantarlo. Le tuve que hablar en clase de biología.  
- Bella.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Hablar ¿Estás saliendo con James?  
- ¿A ti qué te importa?  
- Me importa y mucho. Quiero volver contigo, no soporto a Victoria… Nunca me gustó y la verdad es que te extraño demasiado Bella.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Si, nunca mentí.  
- Yo también te extraño… No estoy saliendo con James, Jake me mataría. Dice que es muy arrogante y que solo quiere jugar conmigo.  
- No es eso, simplemente le da celos que estés con alguien que no sea el y no se por qué si el es solo tu amigo ¿No?  
- Si, es mi amigo. Ya se que el no piensa igual, pero yo solo lo quiero como amigo y debo decirte la verdad también… Cuando nos peleamos fui a su casa llorando y el intentó besarme.  
- ¿Y tu lo rechazaste?  
- No a tiempo, me besó.  
- Ese idiota que siempre tiene olor a autos… Lo detesto.  
- No hables así de él, es mi mejor amigo.  
- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?  
- El es mi mejor amigo y con el jamás pelearé… Contigo es distinto.  
- Asique el es más importante.  
- No lo entiendes ¿Qué es más importante, tu familia o yo?  
- Ahora lo estoy dudando, antes eras mi familia.  
- Edward… No entiendes. No es como tu crees.  
- Está bien, como sea, no me importa, hablemos de otra cosa por favor…  
- ¡Señor Cullen y señorita Swan! Dejen de hablar y trabajen.  
Ambos nos callamos y trabajamos en la tarea que debíamos entregar, la clase terminó muy rápido y Bella y yo salimos juntos del aula, pero no tomados de la mano como solíamos hacerlo.  
- Edward, se que estás enojado.  
- No estoy enojado, no es ese el sentimiento.  
- Vamos, Edward…- Me tomó la mano y me miró a los ojos, no me resistí y la besé, pero no había olvidado lo que dijo. – Sabes que te quiero ¿No?  
- Claro. Bueno hoy no tengo gimnasia asique creo que me iré a mi casa, adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana.  
- Adiós…  
Era claro que yo no estaba enojado, no era eso, estaba triste… Ella no me quería tanto como yo pensaba, tal vez volver con ella era una mala idea, pero cuando estaba en mi auto sentado justo por arrancar se me ocurrió algo, asique bajé del auto y corrí por los pasillos para hablar con ella.  
- Bella, se me ocurrió algo ¿Quieres venir a jugar beisbol? Rose y Jasper vienen siempre… Alquilamos una cancha casi siempre ¿Quieres?  
- Si, pero no se jugar beisbol, soy mala para los deportes.  
- No importa, te buscaré algo que hacer ¿Si?  
- Bueno, está bien voy ¿Cuándo?  
- Mañana te paso a buscar a las 3, me voy, adiós. – La besé y me fui a mi auto corriendo.  
Mi plan funcionaría a la perfección, tenía que hablar con Alice para que me ayude… Tenía que conseguir que Bella se de cuenta de que siento realmente por ella, que no la quiero, que la amo.

**Gracias por leer siempre chicas, significa mucho para mi, dejen reviews y díganme que les parece hasta ahora, como juego con los personajes y todo. Gracias a mi lectora principal, Lexy, que siempre lee todo y espera ansiosa los capítulos. Si quieren preguntarme algo o quieren decirme algo me agregan ami_93_, lo que les pido es que no me insulten si no les gusta… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Verdades.**

- Alice, está todo listo ¿No?

- Si, Ed ya no te preocupes, va a salir todo muy bien.

- Eso espero, quiero que sepa…

- ¿Te da vergüenza decirlo en mi cara?

- No… Bueno, si.

- Debemos trabajar en eso, ella tiene que saber que no te da vergüenza decirlo, de otra manera puede pensar que ella te avergüenza y no queremos eso ¿O si?

- No, claro que no. ¿Pero cómo?

- Dime qué sientes por ella.

- Es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida, me encanta cómo es y todo sobre ella.

- Te está faltando algo Edward, vamos, dilo.

- Estoy enamorado de ella, la amo con todo mi corazón y no creo que algún día vuelva a sentirme así con otra persona si ella me dejara.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar, listo, luego lo dirás con Emmet presente, si puedes con el y soportar lo que te diga, bueno, puedes con todo.

- Lo voy a intentar más tarde, hoy debo ir a comprar las cosas para el plan.

- Bueno, apúrate, tienes pocas horas hasta que llegue el momento.

- Lo se, adiós.

Salí de mi casa a toda velocidad y fui a la tienda de regalos que estaba en el centro de forks, entré decidido, compré unas rosas amarillas que tenían también color rojo, muy bonitas… Tuve que comprar muchos ramos, también compre una tela, una gorra y un osito pequeño que tenía un corazón entre sus brazos. Todo estaba listo, solamente debía ubicar todo asique volví por el camino del bosque pero no paré en mi casa ya que todos, menos Bella, estaban en la cancha, llegue hasta una parte muy linda del bosque, había muchos árboles por lo que de ahí se seguía a pié.

Comencé sacando los pétalos de las rosas y colocándolos en el pasto, formando un camino hasta un árbol que tenía un agujero, ahí estaba la tela para vendar sus ojos y la gorra con su "adorno" y el osito se lo daría luego, era una gran idea, estaba ansioso por darle todo a Bella asique fui a buscarla, eran ya casi las tres cuando llegué y me hizo pasar, al parecer debía conocer a su padre.

- Hola ¿Eres Edwin verdad?

- Edward Cullen, señor.

- Si, ahora te recuerdo, el hijo del gran doctor. Mándale mis saludos ¿Quieres?

- Claro que si, señor.

- Ya no me llames así, me haces sentir viejo. Bueno vuelvan temprano, mañana hay clases… Ah y ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy?

- Jugar Beisbol.

- Eso me dijo Bella, pero no le creí, no le gustan los deportes.

- Si, lo se, pero voy a jugar con mi familia cada vez que puedo y quise que venga, no tuvo opción, nunca dice que no porque es amable.

- Si, es verdad, veo que la conoces bastante bien… ¿Bella?

- Si, Charlie… ¿Qué sucede?

- Me has ocultado esto…-Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido- ¡Es un gran muchacho! –Volví a respirar-

- Ah, si, lo es… Bueno, nos tenemos que ir… Vamos Ed.

- Adiós señor, fue un placer, la cuidaré…Se lo prometo.

- Si, adiós Edward. –Salimos rápidamente, ella notó mi entusiasmo.

- Ed ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy sonriente… No es que sea algo malo pero algo tramas.

- ¿Yo? No, soy un adolescente común y corriente… Ya verás.

No hablamos hasta llegar al camino, se bajó del auto y me sonrió.

- Edward, esto es fantástico, gracias…

- Espera, todavía no digas nada, hay más… Te vendaré los ojos hasta llegar, nos están esperando.

- Bueno, pero me voy a caer.

- No voy a dejar que te caigas Bella, confía en mi.

- Si, confío.

- No hables, no digas nada. Yo te guiaré – Tardamos un poco y como prometí, no la dejé caer, ni siquiera tropezar.- Llegamos, te sacaré la venda.

- Es hermoso este lugar.

- Si, vamos a saludar a todos.

- Ok, vamos… Es un lindo picnic. ¿Vamos a jugar?

- Tu no tienes que hacerlo, puedes controlar el juego, todos son muy competitivos en mi familia… Sobre todo Alice, siempre arruina mis jugadas, es como si supiera exactamente que haré.

- Bueno, Alice te conoce y a veces eres predecible.

- Hoy no, Bella.

- Te creo, me has sorprendido bastante.

- Bueno, esto no es todo- Le guiñé el ojo e hice esa risa que tanto le gusta, pude sentir que estaba totalmente loca en ese momento.

- Sabes que con eso puedes hacer lo que quieras, no es justo…

- Bella, quiero decirte en frente de todos los que quiero que te amo, no me da miedo decirlo, ni vergüenza, significas mucho para mi…

- Yo… No se qué decir.-Se ruborizó y Emmet se rió.

- Podrías decir "Yo también".

- Es que yo… Yo te amo más.

- Eso es imposible y no pienso discutirlo.

- Que tiernos ¡Me dan ganas de llorar pero de la risa!

- Basta Emmet, eres increíble.

- Bueno Rose… Lo siento.

- Ven Bella, vamos a jugar.

El partido comenzó y fue divertido, mi equipo era mejor porque estaba con Alice y Rose, ambas competitivas asique les ganamos, fue algo fácil…

- Bella… Vamos, debes volver, se está haciendo tarde.

- Edward, escuché un ruido.

- Familia, todos atrás, puede ser un animal.

- Oh, lo siento, no quisimos asustarlos, íbamos por aquí… Soy Leah, el es mi novio Sam y ellos son James y Laurent, unos amigos. Sam y yo somos de La Push.

- Oh si, son amigos de Jake ¿Verdad? Hola James.

- No, el es un pequeño, está con Quil y Embry, nosotros estamos con Paul y Jared, siempre. Conoces a James…

- Ya veo… Eh, si, lo conozco, va a mi escuela. Bueno, siento ser maleducada pero nos estábamos yendo, adiós.

- Adiós.

- Hey, Bella. ¿Sigues con Cullen? Soy mejor para ti.

- Eso lo decide ella, James. Vete de aquí, es una cancha privada.

- Oblígame Cullen.

- Con gusto lo haría, pero estoy con mi novia y nos vamos ahora, si te veo un día aquí otra vez, no tendrás la misma suerte.

- Ed, basta, no lo escuches.

- Tu propia novia te defiende… Patético. Adiós hermosa, nos vemos.

Caminamos y llegamos al auto, yo estaba que volaba de temperatura y estaba todo rojo, era obvio que lo que quería era pegarle a ese James…

- Edward, no quiero que pelees con el.

- No lo haré, no me interesan las peleas.

- Bueno, mejor así… Dame un beso en este mismo instante o tendrás graves problemas.

- No quiero hacerlo, de verdad, no quiero pero no puedo meterme en problemas. –Reímos un momento y la besé.- Te amo, te amo y te amo.

- Yo también Ed.

- Bueno toma, esto es para ti…

- Un osito ¡Que lindo! Gracias.

- Y Tiene un corazón, es mi corazón, es tuyo Bella.

- No se qué decir, gracias no es suficiente.

- Bueno, hay más. Esto… no es muy bueno, pero espero que te guste.

- ¡Que hermosa la pulsera! Gracias, eres el mejor novio de todos.

- Es que no tuviste otro.

- Aunque lo tuviese no sería como tu, Ed. Eres único…

- Lo mismo digo, me has robado el corazón desde el principio.

- Y tú a mí.

- Tengo algo más para ti…

- No, es mucho…

- Es importante.

- Bueno… Si es tan importante.

- Toma, esta gorra de beisbol es para ti, mira sus detalles.

- Si… Muy bonita, gracias.

- No, Bella, mira la gorra por favor.

- Está bien pero no encuentro… ¡Oh dios! Gracias. Eres tan lindo.

- De nada, se cuanto te gustaba cuando la viste en mi casa.

- No puedo aceptarlo.

- Si, si puedes, esa pulsera tiene el emblema Cullen y tu eres mi novia y lo tendrás, por mi.

- Está bien… Gracias, es hermosa y tu lo eres.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Los accidentes pasan.**

- Bella, no quiero que James esté cerca de ti… - Estábamos en el auto, camino a lo de Charly.

- Pero… Está bien, pero no puedes prohibirme hablarle si necesito algo. No te preocupes por mi, el no me hará nada…

- No se, el es raro…

- Si, no te preocupes, soy torpe pero no estúpida y el no me hará daño, el no quiere hacerme daño… Yo creo que el si me quiere aunque en parte solo para molestarte.

- Lo se, pero no quiero que por mi culpa te haga algo o te moleste.

- Yo puedo soportarlo.

- Está bien…- Me sonó el celular. – _Hola_

_- Hola Edward, soy Charly, supongo que estás con Bella, no quiero que le digas a Bella esto pero la madre ha tenido un pequeño percance y me voy a Jacksonville porque su esposo no está… No puedo esperar que regrese… Dile que vaya a casa y que tuve un caso por el que tuve que salir inmediatamente._

_- Entiendo. No se preocupe, enseguida le aviso._

_- Y no pienses que porque no estoy puedes ir a mi casa y hacer lo que quieras Edward._

_- Si, señor, lo se._

_- Bueno, gracias Edward… Adiós._

_- Adiós._

- ¿Quién era?

- Tu padre, me llamó a mí porque no trajiste tu celular… Dijo que tuvo un caso y tuvo que salir, no podía esperar, asique dijo que te deje en tu casa y que no aproveche la situación.

- Dios, Charly es increíble. Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras… Sabes que no me molesta, cuando Charly dice eso no vuelve hasta el otro día, asique no te preocupes, no dirá nada.

- Pero… No. Me quedaré pero no a dormir, no voy a romper la única regla de tu padre.

- Bueno, está bien, llama Alice para que venga si quieres.

- Buena idea, podemos alquilar una película y pedir algo.

- Si y que venga Emmet también.

- No, el y Rose están todo el día juntos y no va a venir.

- Bueno, lástima por el ¿Puede venir Jake?

- … No creo que sea una buena idea, me odia y no me agrada.

- Pero es mi mejor amigo, y no me importa si le agradas.

- Está bien, si tu quieres e insistes supongo que no tengo otra opción que soportarlo.

- No, no quiero que sea así. Que no venga, ya te caerá mejor…

- No creo, pero haré un esfuerzo. Bueno llegamos.- Le abrí la puerta del auto, bajó tomó mi mano, caminamos hasta la puerta y abrió, cuando entramos tomó el teléfono y llamó a Alice y pude escuchar los gritos de alegría de Alice.

_- Alice, bueno ¿Entonces vienes?_

_- No, vengan ustedes, estaremos todos juntos._

_- Bueno, está bien ¿Llevamos una película?_

_- Si, traigan las que quieran ¿Te gusta la pizza?_

_- Si, solo si es vegetariana._

_- Igual nosotros, que bien, ya ordenamos entonces, los esperamos, adiós Bella._

_- Adiós Alice._

- Bueno ¿Vamos?

- Si, pero primero… - Se acercó y me abrazó fuerte y la besé. – Yo no te di ningún regalo… Me siento mal, ya te daré alguna sorpresa cuando menos lo esperes.

- Me basta con que seas mi novia y me quieras.

- Pero a mí no, asique tendrás un regalo.

- Bueno, me parece justo y estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que me guste… Puedes regalarme un beso si quieres, eso me gustaría.

- No, ese no es un regalo… Si fuese un regalo, ya no tendrías lugar para mas, Ed.- Reímos un momento y Bella se ruborizó.

- Bueno, quisiera quedarme así todo el tiempo pero debemos ir con mi pequeña hermana, el diablo en persona.

- No le digas así a Alice, es la mejor amiga que he tenido.

- En realidad, es la mejor hermana que se puede tener, pero a veces puede hacerme enojar.

Salimos tomados de la mano, le abrí la puerta del auto y entró, entré yo y en 15 minutos estábamos en mi casa cenando con mi familia, vimos Romeo y Julieta, la versión original y cuando terminó subimos a mi cuarto y le mostré mi habitación y había alguien sentado asique me puse delante de Bella para protegerla.

- Hola Cullen.

- James ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa? ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Bueno, sabía que Bella estaba contigo asique pasé a saludar, entre por la ventana.

- Sal de aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás Edward?

- Llamaré a la policía. – James se levantó y comenzó a empujarme y Bella se corría para atrás, salimos de mi habitación.

- Vamos, pelea, no seas cobarde Edward.

- No, no voy a pelear. Eres un idiota sin remedio y se que quieres que pelee y no lo vas a lograr.

- ¿No? – Me empujó muy fuerte esa vez y casi caigo pero algo me empujo hacia adelante, me di vuelta y Bella estaba cayendo por las escaleras y cayó por el costado arriba de una mesa de vidrio que al romperse se le clavaron vidrios.

- Ahora si que lo has logrado.- No pude contener mi ira y le pegué con tanta fuerza que quedó desmayado en el piso, baje corriendo y la vi toda ensangrentada… Era horrible, Carlisle ya estaba a su lado ayudándola y frenando la hemorragia de su pierna y de su muñeca.

- Edward, llama una ambulancia, ahora.

- Si, si…

- Alice, ayúdame con el torniquete ¡Ahora!

- Si. – Alice le hizo un torniquete en la pierna y yo llamé a la ambulancia, Emmet y Jasper sacaban a James de mi casa y Rosalie llamaba al padre de Bella porque yo le había dado el número.

- Carlisle, la ambulancia ya está viniendo ¿Qué hago?

- Hay que parar la hemorragia de su muñeca, pero tiene demasiados vidrios, sácalos, yo no puedo, tengo que vendarle la pierna.

- Si, enseguida. – Con cuidado comencé a sacarle los pedacitos de vidrio y noté que salía más sangre, asique me apure.

- ¡Edward, con cuidado! ¡Para! Tu has esto, yo sigo.

- Pero se desangra…

- Yo me encargo, has eso, yo soy el médico y se lo que hago.

- Está bien, lo siento.

- Llegó la ambulancia, llévenla, ahora.

- Yo voy con ella, Carlisle, tengo que ir.

- Ve, yo veré al otro muchacho.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, fuimos al hospital y llamé a Charly, la madre de Bella ya estaba bien, asique los dos vendrían a Forks ¿Qué explicación le daría? Traicioné su confianza en la primera cita que teníamos desde que el lo sabía… ¿Qué hacer? Me encantaría poder esconderme bajo una roca y no salir hasta que todo esté olvidado pero eso tal vez nunca pase y quiero estar con Bella para cuidarla.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, llegó Charly, después de tantas horas de este mortal sufrimiento… Su mirada fue directamente hacia Bella y vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos asique salió de la habitación y solo quedó René conmigo.

- Hola, tu debes ser Edward.

- Hola, siento que tenga que conocerla de esta manera…

- Está bien, no te preocupes Edward, siento que ya te conozco, Bella siempre me habla de ti.

- Ah… No sabía.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Edward?

- Bella, soy yo, René ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No tan mal, apenas adolorida. Lo último que recuerdo es que caía por unas escaleras y que Carlisle me atendió…

- Si, caíste por las escaleras…-De repente su voz se hizo un sollozo- ¡Caíste sobre una mesa de vidrio!

- Está bien, mamá. De verdad, tu sabes que no miento.

- Está bien, bueno voy a salir un momento a tomar un café… Estoy tan cansada.

- Si, puedes ir tranquila…- René salió de la habitación, lucía tan pálida, igual que Bella y realmente parecía cansada, tenía ojeras y sus ojos rojos, tal vez había llorado. – Edward.

- Perdón, fue mi culpa, no quiero que pases por esto otra vez.

- No fue tu culpa, fue la culpa de ese idiota.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- ¿No me has escuchado?

- Lo siento, perdóname.

- Edward, no me estás escuchando ¡ESCUCHA CLARAMENTE!

- Si.

- No es tu culpa.

- Aunque lo digas, siento que es mi culpa y no puedo perdonarme.

- Pero yo si te perdono sea tu culpa o no, asique terminamos con este tema.

- Está bien ¿Cómo estás? La verdad, a mí no me puedes mentir.

- Me siento fatal… Pero con un poco de descanso estaré mucho mejor, solo necesito eso… Me he lastimado muchas veces.

- Me puedo imaginar eso… Pero ahora no quiero que sufras asique llamaré a la enfermera y te dará algún calmante.

- No, no quiero…

- Si, Bella, necesitas descansar, tu lo dijiste.

- Está bien, llama a la enfermera.- La besé cuidadosamente porque la veía tan sensible en ese momento… Me despegué pero ella no quería asique la seguí besando hasta que oí que alguien se acercaba, me senté en el banco rápidamente.

**Gracias por los reviews, gracias a Lexi mi lectora número 1, no te puedo dejar de agradecer que me digas que te encanta lo que escribo, porque todo esto me da ganas de escribir más! Y bueno chicas ya vamos llegando al final. Falta un capítulo más y listo, empiezo otro fic y espero que les guste. Estoy empezando una nueva historia pero solo que trata de mi mundo imaginario y como me gustaría que fuese todo. Ya verán! Muchas gracias a todas/os. Los quiero!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ¿Bailamos?**

_- Hola, Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Hola, Ed, en realidad me siento mucho mejor ¿Vienes a casa hoy?_

_- Si, iré más tarde, Alice me necesita para algo._

_- Dile que no tarde mucho porque te extraño y también puedes decirle que gracias por todo lo que ha hecho y que me ha ayudado._

_- No tienes que agradecerle, lo hizo porque es tu amiga y así lo quiso… Y yo también te extraño._

_- ¿Cuánto me extrañas?_

_- Mucho._

_- ¿Mucho, mucho?_

_- Mucho, demasiado, muchísimo._

_- Lamento decirte esto, pero te extraño más._

_- Nunca._

_- Siempre._

_- No, no es discutible._

_- Lo es, pero yo se que te extraño más y por eso no voy a discutirlo._

_- Bueno… Tengo que ir a ver qué quiere Alice, iré en cuanto pueda, voy a apurarme, te amo._

_- Adiós, yo también._

Corté el teléfono y fui a planear con Alice cómo le pediría a Bella ir al baile, ella no quería ir porque bailaba mal, pero sacando ese pequeño detalle ella si quería ir, además hacía mucho que no hablaba con sus amigos y no quisiera ser el que los separe.

- Edward, tienes algo en mente ¿Cierto?

- Siempre, mira, la idea es llevarle un ramo de rosas amarillas, el rojo está trillado ¿No?

- Nunca, las rosas rojas son las adecuadas, el rojo significa "Te amo, eres lo mejor que me pasó", el amarillo significa "Que te mejores pronto al salir del hospital y las rosas significan "te quiero, pero tengo otro amor". – No pude evitar reír y Alice no sonrió, estaba muy serie, siempre que planeaba algo era así, nada podía fallar y por eso ella era la adecuada para ayudarme.

- Lo siento…Entiendo lo que dices, tienes razón, compraré las rojas entonces ¿Qué te parece comprarle un libro? Se que le gusta leer, pero la idea es que lo abra y diga "Sería un honor ir al baile contigo ¿Bella Swan, quieres venir conmigo?", además le hice una canción de cuna, me dijo que le gustaba la música clásica y decidí hacerle una canción de piano. No sabrá que decir, espero que diga que si.

- Dirá que si… Nunca te ha dicho que no Ed…

- Que suerte tengo ¿No?

- No es suerte, te quiere. Bueno ve a comprar todo y ponte esa camisa blanca que tanto me gusta con unos jeans y los zapatos que usas, con eso te verás bien… Quisiera peinarte, pero tu cabello es imposible.

- Es que tiene vida propia, entendí todo ¿Estoy listo para comenzar el plan?

- Si, apúrate por favor, Bella es tan impaciente.

- Lo se, me pasa lo mismo. Bueno me voy a preparar.

- Si, nos vemos luego.

Salí de la habitación de Alice y fui a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa y bañarme, tardé unos 10 minutos en bañarme, me cambié y me puse el perfume favorito de Bella, escribí en la nota "Sabes cuánto te amo y por eso sería un honor ir al baile contigo ¿Bella Swan, quieres venir conmigo?". Ella no iba a decir que no y eso estaba claro, asique salí y compre las rosas y cumbres borrascosas, su libro favorito, que aunque ya lo tenía, este tendría un dedicatoria especial y le gustaría mucho. En el libro puse lo que yo quise y toda la verdad sobre qué sentía, no me cansaba de decirle todo, con ella era tan fácil hablar, asique cuando terminé subí a mi auto, que lucía tan bien como siempre, encendí el estéreo y escuché la canción que le había hecho, la canción me recordaba a Bella, era Bella. Todas las notas más lindas y dulces eran para ella, porque así era para mi, tal vez no le guste pero a mi si, la escucharé todo el día y ella estará todo el día en mi mente, aunque realmente no me hace falta esa canción para pensar en ella. El libro, por otro lado, estaba impecable y la nota estaba bien, las rosas estaban en excelente estado, no había nada de qué preocuparse pero aun así estaba nervioso, era raro porque yo sabía lo que diría, Bella siempre me alteraba, mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Con todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza casi me paso la casa de Bella, asique llegué a la puerta, frené y respiré profundamente, abrí la puerta y salí. Bella había escuchado mi auto porque estaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, como siempre, asique cerré la puerta y puse la alarma, ya estaba todo en su lugar, tenía el ramo, el libro y el Cd. Me acerqué a ella y pude notar que estaba preguntándose que tenía en la bolsa y por qué le daba un ramo de flores.

- Hola ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Bueno, te estoy demostrando cuanto te quiero y cuanto te extrañé.

- Edward, creo que te conozco bastante como para decir que quiere algo.

- Bueno, estás en lo cierto y yo te conozco bastante bien como para decir que te mueres de la intriga.

- Bueno, eso también es cierto. Vamos adentro – Entramos tomados de la mano y cuando estábamos en la puerta la besé y la abracé, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos – Te amo Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Yo te amo aún más Isabella Swan. – Entramos y fuimos a sentarnos al sillón del living. – Bueno, quieres saber qué quiero y qué tengo para ti ¿Verdad?

- Si, si, así es, menos charla y más regalos. Quiero ver, sabes que me muero por saber, pero no es justo que siempre me sorprendas y yo no…

- Cada día cuando te veo, me sorprendes.

- Vamos, Edward… Sabes a qué me refiero, quiero darte un regalo y ahora te debo dos, pero se me acaba de ocurrir qué quiero darte. – Tenía un collar de plata que decía Bella Swan, se lo quitó y me lo puso. – Así sabes a quién le perteneces y sabes que tienes mi corazón y todo lo que soy.

- Bueno, este regalo superó todo lo que yo hice, gracias. Te amo.

- Igual yo, bueno ahora este regalo es para ti. – Se lo di y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el libro, vio un papel lo leyó, sonrió pero no dijo nada, siguió con la dedicatoria y pude ver que se sonrojaba y que sus ojos estaban llorosos, no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo y luego vio el Cd, asique lo puso en su reproductor de música y al escucharlo, lloró. Después de unos segundos hablo.

- Edward, gracias, esa dedicatoria fue lo mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida y el libro es mi favorito, gracias. Además esa pieza es hermosa ¿De quién es?

- Tuya, la hice para ti.

- Oh dios mío, eres el novio perfecto, te amo, te amo, te amo. Gracias por todo esto, superaste todo otra vez y si, está claro que iré al baile contigo, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

- De nada, en realidad no me cuesta nada, es un placer verte tan feliz y saber que es por mi, me hace demasiado feliz Bella. Ahora, volviendo al tema del baile, debes hablar con Alice, me dijo que tienen que planear todo y es cosa de chicas, asique no planeo entrometerme.

- Voy a llamarla ahora mismo ¿Ella te ayudó con esto verdad?

- Solo un poco…

- Bueno, voy a llamarla, espérame aquí. – Se levanto muy contenta y fue a hablar a la cocina la podía escuchar muy emocionada.

_- ¡Alice! Edward ya me pidió ir al baile con el._

_- ¡Excelente! Ahora tenemos que pensar en el vestido, el peinado, los zapatos y el maquillaje._

_- Espera, no se… ¿Zapatos? ¿Cómo voy a hacer si tengo el yeso?_

_- Ya se, entonces unas sandalias sin tacos para que estés más cómoda._

_- Bueno, eso me gusta más ¡Estoy tan contenta! Aunque hay un problema, no se bailar._

_- Edward se ocupará de eso… No te preocupes._

De pronto desperté, todo había sido un sueño, Bella jamás iría a un baile aunque yo se lo pidiera, me levanté y me fui a lavar la cara, me cepillé los dientes y me cambié. Busqué a Alice por toda la casa y no podía encontrarla, la llamé y me dijo que estaba en su habitación ordenando ropa, era algo raro en Alice, nunca estaba en su habitación, siempre de aquí para allá. Subí y entré a su cuarto, Jasper estaba sentado en su cama y ella ordenaba.

- Hola Jaz ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, viendo a Alice ordenar su ropa por colores, yo soy el encargado del perfume. – Me sonrió y yo sonreí, pero Alice estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó.

- Alice, necesito un favor.

- Si ¿Qué? ¿Quieres llevar a Bella al baile? Te conozco.

- Si, es eso ¿Pero cómo hago?

- No le digas la verdad… No dirá que si aunque quiera ir.

- Entonces tengo que mentirle… ¿Si le digo que viene a cenar a casa? Tú la ayudas a vestirse y todo lo que es de chicas… Ella tiene que creer que viene a casa asique la preparas temprano y tu vuelves a casa con la excusa de que tienes que arreglarte.

- Muy inteligente… Pero no lo se, el plan puede fallar, Bella es inteligente. Mejor dile que vamos a salir todos a cenar porque es el cumpleaños de Esme y eso sería más creíble.

- Tienes razón ¡Que inteligente eres hermanita!

- Si y es mi novia, que suerte tengo ¿No?

- Si, pero yo tengo más suerte ¡Bella es mi novia y Alice mi hermana!

- Dejen de hablar, Edward, tienes que planear todo bien, cuando tengas todos los detalles listos me avisas ¿Si?

- Si, Alice.

- Bueno, ahora puedes irte, tengo mucho que hacer y quiero terminar rápido para estar con Jaz.

- Está bien, está bien, nos vemos Jasper.

- Si, hasta luego Ed.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé una lapicera y un papel, comencé a escribir una lista de cosas que necesitaba para mi plan, necesitaba un regalo para el día del baile, un esmoquin nuevo, unas flores, dinero y darle mi Cd a Bella. Asique al día siguiente fui con Alice a comprar un nuevo esmoquin, una camisa y los zapatos, además le iba a comprar a Bella un collar que según Alice era hermoso, para mi era solo una joya insignificante, no tenía ninguna historia, asique seguí mirando y encontré uno realmente hermoso, era caro pero Bella lo valía, asique se lo compre. Era un collar común pero tenía un relicario de oro blanco que se habría y podías colocar una fotografía, más tarde cuando llegué a mi casa puse una foto de los dos para que siempre recuerde cuanto la quiero.

Los días pasaron y tenía todo listo, ya le había dicho a Bella y lo había creído todo, solo faltaba que Alice ayudara a Bella con la preparación, Bella me llamó el día del baile.

_- Hola, soy yo Ed ¿Empezaste a arreglar todo? Alice me dijo que es una sorpresa para Esme todo lo que hacen._

_- Hola… Si, comencé, pero Alice está con los últimos retoques, ya va para tu casa._

_- Ah, bueno ¿Cuándo me pasas a buscar?_

_- Cuando Alice me diga que estás lista, Jasper irá con Alice a tu casa asique Alice se irá antes de que llegue._

_- Está bien, ella me había dicho eso._

_- ¿Estás ansiosa por salir con mi familia? _

_- Estoy nerviosa… Aunque ya estuve muchas veces con tu familia, no lo se._

_- Todo irá bien, confía en mí._

_- Si, se que puedo confiar en ti. – Me sentí muy mal por mentirle, pero sino, no iría._

_- Claro que si, bueno Bella… Debo prepararme, nos vemos luego._

_- Adiós, te amo._

_- Yo también, adiós._

Estaba nervioso por mentirle, seguramente lo tomaría mal al principio pero luego se sentiría mejor, como siempre, yo sabía como persuadirla.

Me fui a bañar y tarde unos 20 minutos, me cambié, me puse perfume, Esme me ayudó con el moño y esperé que Alice llamara, estaba impaciente, pasaron 15 minutos que duraron más de lo normal, atendí nervioso y cuando me dijo que todo estaba perfecto, tomé el regalo y me fui lo más rápido que pude, quería verla, seguro estaría tan bonita como siempre y más. Llegué bajé del auto y toqué la puerta, me abrió Charly y me pidió que espere en el living mientras el llamaba a Bella, cuando la vi me quedé quieto, tenía un vestido de Alice, era de mi color favorito, el azul. No podía hablar.

- Hola, estás muy elegante Edward.

- Gracias y tú te ves hermosa.

- Gracias… ¿Vamos?

- Si, adiós Charly.

- Adiós… Bella, realmente te ves hermosa, diviértete.

- Gracias papá, nos vemos luego ¿Si?

Salimos de la casa y la tomé en mis brazos para que no bajara la escalera, la llevé hasta el auto y la puse en el asiento, cerré la puerta y di la vuelta hasta mi lugar.

- Bueno, Bella, te diré la verdad, estás hermosa, aunque siempre lo estás. Estás usando mi color favorito, Alice lo hizo apropósito ¿No?

- No, yo lo elegí.

- Bueno, tienes un lindo gusto, me encanta el vestido y todo. Quiero darte algo.

- También yo, lo pensé hace unas horas y a Alice le pareció bien.

- Bueno tu primero.

- Si, esto es para ti, es mi collar, el dije dice Bella Swan… Quiero que lo tengas.

- Bueno y yo quiero que tengas esto. – Bella se quedó realmente sorprendida y me besó la mejilla.

- Gracias, pero no me hace falta esto para recordarte… Es hermoso, lo tendré siempre conmigo y cuando no estemos juntos, estarás conmigo de todas maneras y yo estaré contigo si usas mi collar.

- ¡Lo voy usar todos los días de mi vida! Gracias, te amo.

- Al fin te sorprendí… Yo también. – Nos quedamos callados, ambos sonriendo y llegamos al baile, Bella cambió su cara, pero no estaba enojada, más bien estaba sorprendida.

- Edward… ¡No me gustan los bailes! Me mentiste.

- Perdón, quería que vengas…

- Está bien, no importa, vamos a divertirnos… ¿Vienen los demás?

- Si, pero más tarde, vamos.- Bajé del auto y ayudé a Bella a bajar, cerré el auto y caminamos hacia la puerta, donde casualmente tomaban unas fotos. Asique al pasar la abracé y la besé, la foto quedó muy bien y Bella ya estaba feliz otra vez, entramos al salón y estaban todos bailando, Bella saludó a unas amigas y luego decidimos tomar ponche y salir.

- ¿No vas a bailar conmigo?

- No… no puedo bailar con el yeso.

- Si puedes, yo te ayudaré. Ven. – La tomé por la cintura y puso sus pies sobre los míos, comenzamos a bailar y la besé, ella puso la cabeza en mi hombro y me susurró que me amaba, yo hice lo mismo y pude sentir como nuestros corazones latían más rápido y luego más lento, al mismo tiempo. Pero no todo duró mucho porque Victoria apareció.

- Pagarán por mi hermano, el está en un internado y bajo custodia, arruinaron su vida.

- El solo la arruinó, vete de aquí, no queremos problemas.

- Pagarán y el precio es alto, ya verán, cuando menos lo esperen, atacaré.

- Si, como digas ¿Terminaste?

- Niña estúpida. Adiós Edward, cuando quieras algo mejor sabes a quien llamar.

- Bella es lo mejor para mi, vete de una vez. – Victoria se fue, tenía un vestido rojo color sangre y su rostro mostraba todo el odio que le tenía a Bella… Pero se iría seguramente y ya no molestaría.

- Ed, gracias por todo esto, me gusta este baile… Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

- Para siempre y siempre, pero ahora disfrutemos lo que tenemos sin pensar en el mañana.

- Me parece bien, tienes algo en el pelo, acércate. – Bella puso una mano en mi mejilla y se acercó a mi rostro – Nunca pensé que podía querer tanto a alguien, pero llegaste tu y cambiaste todo. – Se separó a penas unos centímetros de mi rostro y me miró a los ojos, nos miramos y esa mirada decía todo, esa mirada fue única y muy especial. La besé y la tomé por su cintura

- Siempre hubo un vacío en mi, nunca supe a qué se debía… Pero ese vacio desapareció el día que te conocí… No quiero ser cursi, pero si no estuvieses hoy aquí conmigo… Estaría en mi casa, solo. Gracias por aparecer, espero que esto sea siempre así.

- Para siempre y siempre. – Me abrazó y por primera vez sentí que todo brillaba, la luz desbordaba mi ser, ya no había oscuridad en mi cielo, ni estrellas apagadas, solo estaba mi estrella más grande, Bella.


End file.
